A New Beginning
by vanessahstar1
Summary: The Mikaelsons move to Salem when Hope is still a young child, but what happens when she accidentally brings back the Sanderson sisters? I own only the story and any new characters, nothing originally in The Originals or Hocus Pocus.
1. Chapter 1

New Orleans was a place where the Mikaelsons fit in, but it was also a place where their enemies knew their weaknesses as well as they did. That was why they were settling in Salem now. Hayley hadn't liked that Klaus had taken Hope and left, but right now, he wasn't worried about that. His daughter deserved peace, and she was sure to have that here.

As the little girl wandered away, she was simply looking for somewhere to go where she could feel safe. That was the one thing her parents didn't understand. New Orleans wasn't exactly a place Hope felt she was protected.

Eventually, she wandered to a house she was drawn to and walked inside. Looking around for a moment, she walked to where a book sat and opened it slowly. She didn't know what it was, but it clearly hadn't been opened in awhile. She quickly determined it was a spell book, and most of the spells seemed quite interesting to her, unaware of the change in the area as she attempts one of the simpler spells.

She turned as a voice came from nearby, her eyes widening. "Winnie! Winnie look!"

A second voice came, closer. "We're in luck sisters! Use thy voice Sarah!"

The first woman, Sarah, started to sing. Hope liked the song, but she wasn't quite as taken with it as Sarah had hoped, her own magic countering the older witch's. "She's fighting. I can't bring this one to our way."

Hope looked up as she felt a hand on her own, staring up at the dark-haired woman kneeling next to her, wanting to pull back but also to get closer to her. "Come my dear. Give it to me. We won't hurt you."

Hope nodded, lifting her hand off the book and letting it go to a red-haired woman near them. "Who are you?"

The woman with the book, Winnie, stepped closer as Sarah followed. "My name's Winifred. What's yours?"

Hope smiled as she stood to approach Winifred though the dark-haired woman keeps her back. "Hope. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here; I-"

The woman took her hand, smiling at her softly. "No. I imagine Winnie wants to thank you. You helped us get home."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope stared up at the woman, looking toward Winifred slowly after a moment. "Did I?"

Winifred nodded, coming to stand right in front of her. "Yes. You did. You used my spell book... it called to us. Mary's right. Thank you Hope."

Hope smiled a little as she watched her, intrigued. "It fascinated me. I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

Sarah walked to stand by her companions, her eyes bright with excitement. "This is our best chance! We have to take it!"

Winifred looked at her and shook her head. "No Sarah. We won't use this one. She's more valuable alive than dead." She looked down at Hope, something in her expression having changed, the smile seeming to have become more genuine. "You're a witch too aren't you? That's why you were drawn here. You could sense our magic."

Hope nodded slowly, seeing no reason not to trust her. "Yes ma'am. But I haven't had a lot of practice. The witches in New Orleans weren't exactly friendly."

Winifred nodded, looking to the woman at Hope's side. "Mary? I want our guest of honor to have only the best. She's going to be my little apprentice. Sarah and I have work to do... keep her occupied."


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus knew Hope would wander off, and she would come back. She had done it many times in New Orleans, yet she hadn't returned. Fortunately, Elijah and Rebekah were there to provide support.

"It's alright," Elijah was saying. "If something was wrong, we'd know."

Rebekah nodded in agreement. "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's safe."

"Come little children

I'll take thee away

into a land of enchantment."

Klaus frowned as the voice reached them. "No. I think she is in danger. More than we realize." He rushed toward the song, his siblings close behind and the children of Salem rushing to answer it. Just as he had feared, there stood two women he had long thought to be dead. "Winifred and Sarah Sanderson."

Winifred turned in his direction, her eyes cold. "Niklaus Mikaelson. What an unexpected surprise."

Klaus scowled, watching her. "I could say the same. Wasn't there a third? Where is she? And what have you done to my daughter you wicked woman?"

Winifred's expression darkened as he spoke of Mary, her eyes becoming cold. "Of course you want to see her. Well I'm sorry to report she's quite busy. In fact, I doubt Mary will be coming outside any time soon. She has a lot of work to do. And as for your daughter? I haven't seen her. I'd love to help, but I just... can't."

Sarah smiled, finishing the song. "But Winnie does have a new apprentice. She's quite a lovely girl if I say so."


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment, Hope ran toward them with Mary close behind her. Sensing Klaus's anger, the young girl stepped between him and Winifred, wanting to protect both of them at once. "Father please. She didn't know I was a Mikaelson. They've been very nice to me. And yes. Miss Mary told me why they take the children. I understand it. It's not as wrong as you think."

Klaus frowned. "Hope, step away from her."

Hope shook her head, taking a step toward Winifred. "No. I want to learn from her. But in order for me to do that, she has to live to see dawn. And for that, we need the sacrifices. Just a few.. I doubt it takes the whole town."

Elijah frowned, stepping toward her. "Do you hear yourself Hope? This is murder you're advocating for. We raised you better than that."

Hope nodded. "You did. But you also taught me that everyone has the right to live. Why do we treat them any differently? Who's to say we set a number... they can't go over it.. and they don't? Maybe they could actually coexist with us. There need for the lives of others is no different than your need for blood. Each of you takes from another to survive."

Elijah sighed, understanding Hope's view but also that what the Sanderson sisters wanted to do was wrong. "We can't just throw away innocent lives."

Hope nodded. "Exactly! Their lives mean just as much as everyone else's."

Winifred chose that moment to try and run, but Mary stopped her. "No. The only way we can survive this is to face it Winnie. We've played chase every time and it hasn't worked."

Winifred frowned, taking her sister aside. "What did you tell her?"

Mary closed her eyes, hating the tension between them though her mind wandered from the conversation. "The truth. That's how we should do things now. They don't understand us. We have to change that."

Klaus stepped toward her, watching her for a moment before he spoke. "Alright. We'll consider Hope's proposition. But only because there's someone willing to be better. It's not your doing Winifred.. don't make us regret this."


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctantly, Elijah and Rebekah carried Hope away, sensing Klaus wanted time alone with the three witches. Again, Winifred tried to run, but this time it was Sarah that restrained her. "Please. There's still time. But I think you have to stay Winnie. We can't make peace without you."

Winifred glared, pushing her sister away. "No. There will be no peace. Not after last time."

Mary frowned, her own expression hardening. "She's right. Not after what I went through."

Sarah frowned. "Mary, please. It happened years ago. This is a new beginning."

Klaus nodded. "It did happen years ago. But you don't know the full story my dear."

Mary frowned. "I know enough." She took Sarah's hand in her own, Winifred's in her other as she lead them away. "I can't do it. I'm sorry. I just... can't."

Winifred nodded as she lead them back to the house. "I know. And we have work to do. I can't believe they agree to it."

Sarah smiled. "Neither can I! That should make you feel better.. we'll be young and beautiful in no time!"

Mary closed her eyes, unable to focus on the task at hand. Her mind was elsewhere, lost in the past. In a flashback, she walked near the house though her sisters were nowhere to be seen. Little did she know Winifred was watching her from nearby as Klaus approached her and their eyes met. She stopped, letting him near her.

"Miss Sanderson. Your sister said you might be here."

Mary laughed, the two clearly having met in passing, if only briefly. "Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't expect you to come looking for me."

Klaus smiled a little, reaching to take her hand. "But I had to see you again Miss Sanderson. You opened my eyes to a world I've never seen before. I had forgotten how beautiful it was until our paths crossed the other day."

Winifred watched the two from where she hid, a tear sliding down her face even as Mary stood silent for a moment. "I... I saw it too. And I hoped secretly we would meet again. It really is a beautiful world isn't it?"

In the present, Winifred's voice cut through her revery. "Mary! Return to thy senses at once and help thy sister!"

Mary jumped slightly, rushing to her side as the situation at hand returned to her focus and she ran to Winifred's side. "Right away Winnie!"Winifred scowled, clearly annoyed. "I don't know what spell Niklaus Mikaelson casts over thee, but snap out of it unless thou enjoy getting hurt!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hope ran to the Sanderson house without hesitation. She looked around for a moment, calling out softly. "Miss Winifred?"

Winifred stepped toward her slowly, smiling softly. "Look Hope! We did it!"

Hope blinked as she looked up at her. "Miss Winifred! You're beautiful!"

Winifred smiled down at her as she knelt at her side. "It's been a long time since someone called me that. Are you ready?"

Hope bit her lip. "Yes. But can't Miss Mary join us? She was really nice to me. M-Miss Sarah too... I think she'd like that."

Winifred smiled, calling Sarah to them as she lead Hope outside. "I'm afraid last night took a lot of Mary's energy. She's not quite up to helping you this morning."

Hope frowned, turning back toward the house. "I want to see her. Just for a moment. Please Miss Winifred. I bet that would make her feel better."

Sarah nodded. "You know how Mary loves children Winnie. Maybe seeing a child would help her."

Winifred frowned. "I don't know. I don't think she needs company."

Sarah frowned. "She didn't seem that tired when we finished."

Winifred nodded. "But you know she worries about every little thing."

Sarah tilted her head. "She does?"

Winifred nodded. "Yes!"

Silently, Hope slipped back into the house, walking to Mary's side slowly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help last night. I was really looking forward to being able to learn from all of you, not just Miss Winifred."

Mary stood and looked around, frowning. "Where are Winnie and Sarah?"

Hope smiled a little. "They went outside. I don't think Miss Winifred wanted to disturb you. She knows you need to rest after-"

Winifred cut her off as she opened the door and stood just inside. "Hope! I said we ought leave her to rest... dost thou not comprehend?"

Mary frowned. "I'm fine Winnie. Thou are not being honest with thy apprentice. And I'd like to know why."

Winifred sighed, catching Hope's hand and starting to guide her away. "Be honest with thyself Mary. Do us all a favor and-"Hope pulled her hand away, frowning. "No Miss Winifred. I want you to answer her. Why did you lie to me?"

Winifred frowned, making a grab for her, but the child was too fast for her and instead returned to Mary's side, reaching to take the woman's hand in her own. "What is this? Why are you so taken with her?"

Hope scowled, looking up at first one, then the other and letting her eyes lock with Winifred's. "Because she's good to me. Honest. I think you hate that. And you know what else? She told me about the things you do. And I think you should be honest about more than just this. You're so much younger now... so beautiful. I bet you don't want her here anymore."

Winifred frowned. "What's this? She is my sister! Of course I want her!"

Hope shook her head. "No. I think now that you've had your way, she'll be nothing to you. I bet you only wanted her because she could find children."

Mary frowned, shaking her head as she pulled back. "She's right Hope. Winnie would never abandon me."

Hope frowned. "You're sure about that? She's been acting strange."

Winifred called her spell book to her and began to search through it, eventually finding a spell she thought would work. "I really wanted this to work. But clearly thou hast no respect for thine superiors."

Hope smiled sadly up at her, noting the sadness in Mary's eyes as she went to stand at her sister's side though she seemed to have lost her will to stand up to her. "Go on. Curse me if you like. Show her you don't care what she wants."

Mary looked down, focusing on the book as her sister prepared to cast the spell. "Winnie is wise. She was gracious enough to give thee a place here. Thou hast disappointed thy mistress."


End file.
